Endoscopes are used for example in the medical field, e.g. for carrying out examinations and optionally treatments in the area of the nose. For this purpose, as a rule, such endoscopes have a curved instrument tube with an open distal end and a correspondingly curved optics tube. An image of the corresponding area in front of the distal end is recorded via the optics tube and an instrument can be positioned at the corresponding point via the instrument tube, for example to remove tissue. The optics tube and the instrument tube are connected to one another and can have several parts, with the result that the rigid shaft formed by the two tubes does not have a smooth outer surface but has recesses and edges. This is disadvantageous as dirt can collect there, with the result that it is difficult to clean and sterilize the endoscope.